Step out of the darkness
by captainswansong
Summary: Emma Swan, a struggling young woman moves from the city to a small harbour town named storybooke to get away from dealers she owes money to after stealing their goods. Upon arrival she takes a job on board a ship where she takes on the role of a waitress. Little does she know, her new quest will bring her love with the Ship's Captain. Captain Swan fic.
1. Coca Cola

SUMMARY: Emma Swan, a struggling young woman moves from the city from a small harbour town to get away from dealers she owes money to after stealing their goods. Upon arrival she notices a ship in the port town where she takes on the role of a waitress. Little does she know, her new quest will bring her love with the Ship's Captain, who leads her on a world of adventure and saves her from herself, her past and the dealers who aim to find her.

Step out of the Darkness.

Chapter 1: Coca Cola.

It was time to leave, Emma took the final swig of her bottle of vodka, wiped her mouth and threw the bottle on the side of the road. Her new little yellow bug, which she stole, was packed to the brim with very few of her belongings. She had always travelled light, it was the only way. The only way she could keep on running and living her life.

She looked at her reflection in the car and began to lean both of her arms on it. She had happy memories here in the city. She thought she really could have made it here, but she blew it. Time and time again, like always in every town, she blew it.

New York had been so much fun, she had found great friends, found herself a little job in several bars and she even had a flatmate, but she had to leave them behind, she couldn't put them at risk, it wasn't safe anymore and she had to leave.

Emma signed and swung open the door and sat in before shutting the door. She took out her phone from the glove box and began to scroll through the name of her friends.

"I'm sorry guys…"

She sighed and turned the phone off, took the back off, removing the battery and took out the sim car. She bent the sim card in half and threw it on the ground.

"Well, it's been great New York, but it's time to leave…where should we go this time."

Emma opened up a map of America on the spare front seat, she had a pin from where the map has been stuck up on her wall, Emma had been and lived in many places and she loved nothing more than travelling, but she wished she could only do it more for pleasure and from running from the path of trouble she had always left behind.

She closed her eyes and threw the pin at the map. It landed in the sea.

"Well…fate…you could be right…maybe drowning in the sea would be my better option"

She closed her eyes. "…ok…ok Emma…try again."

She pulled out the pin and took a breathe and threw the pin again.

She opened her eyes. It landed.

"Maine…well…i guess that's where we will go then."

Emma sighed and swung her whole body into the car, put the seatbelt on and starting up the engine. A tear fell from her eye as she kicked the car into drive as she took to the freeway to escape New York City, her next stop. Maine.

* * *

One week ago…

Emma stepped out of the club for a cigarette, the alley was cold and she had forgotten to bring a jacket. She always hated the mid week shift, it was always so quiet. She took out the packet, lifted the packet lid and tapped the bottom to pop up a cigarette. She plucked it out of the box and light it and took a drag as she stood near the wall.

"Needed that…" she muttered to herself as she blew out the smoke.

She rubbed her arm with her other hand as she was shaking, her need for a drag as well as the cold had her shook up. Her break always took the longest to come on these nights and when she needed a smoke, she really needed it. In reality, she really needed something stronger, something to numb the pain. All she had was a roofie, which she stole from one of the punters. She decided it was better to keep it, she never knew when it would come in handy.

She looked around at the punters, usually someone around here would have something on them, a little pot, an ecstasy tablet or even a little crack. She really needed a fix, but it didn't appear that she would get it tonight. All she saw was a group of fellow smokers, and a couple getting it on in the corner.

She winced and put her back to the wall, she slid down it and stared at the floor. She wanted to cry, how had her life come to this. She thought she was on the road on the straight and narrow, she thought the pain she felt was over, but when an added broken heart, and a pregnancy got in the way, she needed to feel numb again. Numb from all the pain. The city had ruined her once again.

The bar door swung open and a man in an old guy, in a tight pinstriped suit came out for a smoke. He looked somewhat like a fictional mafia member, slicked back hair, cleanly shaved, and had enough wrinkles and boils to start a show.

Emma looked up at him, she had never seen this guy before. The man was on his phone, he was frantic and not happy with whomever he was speaking to.

"Well they didn't show up, now i got the goods on me, and no one to buy them from me…this has been a complete fucking waste of my time…you are a fucking idiot, you hear me."

Goods on me, bingo. Emma smirked a little as she knew that meant he had something, a whole package. That was big, she could use and even sell it if she wanted to. Emma had scored big.

He caught eye of her and looked directly at her, she didn't hesitate and got up, she finished the final drag of her cigarette and threw it on the ground. She got up and noticed he was picking out a box of cigarettes, and with a further stroke of luck, his lighter wasn't working.

"Fucking piece of shit"

He threw the lighter to the floor and stood on it, cracking it's outer plastic shell and allow the last of the butane to soak int the ground.

"Need a light?" she offered.

He smirked. "Well, if you are offering princess, i can light up your night."

"Ooo flirty…" She laughed a little. "In what way?"

"Haha well, it depends what your after darling."

"What you got."

It wasn't long before the two of them had slipped out of the club and were on their way to the local dive motel. Emma knew that if she could get him to believe she would be sleeping with him, if they got high together, dealers usually when the deals had gone sour in these parts, like to take a hit of what they were meant to be selling to piss of their suppliers. They could blame the stock as faulty and returned by their customer and because they called all the shots not one of the suppliers would dare questioning it, without losing their business.

She pushed him through to reception, groping his leg a little as she made him pay for the room for the night.

"Damn girl…you want it bad…"

"It's been a while…girl's gotta have fun too right…it isn't just guys that enjoy a little tussle if you know what i mean."

"Oh darling i really do…fuck…"

He paid for the room on his credit card and was soon guided by Emma to the room they rented up the rickety flight of stairs.

The guy smirked with the slimiest of grins and he pushed her against the door.

"A little kiss before we get it on"

Emma's stomach turned, but she knew what she had to do so she kissed him, hard and fast, as she felt for the doorknob and pushed them both in.

The man was fumbling at her clothes, tugging, wanting to take her there and then, but Emma wasn't having any of it, they had made a deal.

"Ah ah..ah…we gotta…light up first."

"Oh of course…sorry my dear, i need to give you my end of the bargain"

The man cleared his throat and fumbled in his inner coat pocket. He had a package, which contained a hole kilo of coke in it.

Emma was a little worried, she didn't like doing business with dealers, but she knew what that was worth and if she could get it from a gullible guy like this one, she was really in business.

"Wow…big package there…" she commented.

"Well you will find out momentarily my dear, don't worry, let's rip this little pleasure…in the mean time.. you wanna find some others to join us."

He was a player, a slimy old man, who loved to have it with many young women, while he snorted his life to glory. Boy she had found a good one here, but now she had to keep him.

"Oh…but…you wanna spoil me do you… share me with others…when you have me all to yourself…"

"Oh well if you put it that way…i think you and me will do just fine" he grunted and came up to her, pulling her hip, thrusting into her.

"Let's do a line first eh…it'll make it much more fun…maybe make it last a little longer…"

"God you are a little minx, anything for pleasure mmmm…"

He unwrapped the package and gently cut open the bag at the top. He poured out some of the powder and began to row it up. He rolled up the packet from the block and put it back in it's package, he slid this back into his coat, which he took off and put on the back of the hotel room chair. Emma paid attention to it, this would be her mission later.

"After you." he smirked.

Emma gulped a little. She walked over and took out a dollar bill from her back pocket wallet, rolled it up and did the first line. She lifted her head back and breathed in.

"You're an expert it seems…"

Emma lifted her head back down and wiped her nose.

"Shit, Of course, i don't need the money, this stuff is way better, maybe with a little Vodka to wash it down." she winked as she walked over to the mini bar.

"Whisky, thats the best stuff."

"Coming right up."

Emma opened the bar and picked out a little bottle of whisky and a bottle of Vodka. She knew this would make her task a little harder, but she had to play the game.

"Cups…hmmm…the bathroom."

"Hurry up darling…or turn on the shower."

"Now now…"

She walked to the bathroom and got two of the toothbrush cup holders and washed the one she was going to use out for dust. Whilst she was in there, she took out the roofie from her pocket and dropped it in his cup. She poured the drinks in and waited for the pill to dissolve.

She came back smiling and handed him his cup.

"Found some cups…now then…let's get this party started." she laughed.

She walked over to the table where he was taking his second hit and giggled.

"Wow, gone…huh?"

"Hehe, more later sweetheart, after i get my end… now give me that whisky and then that booty of yours."

She laughed as he pulled her in.

"Cheer's…to an amazing night."

"Cheer's darling"

They clinked the cups together and began to drink. He drink the whole cup in one full swig and then threw the cup on the floor.

"Now then…it's time for your end of the bargain."

"Steady on boy…"

Emma gulped a little, she knew the pill would have to kick in, but she had to carry on the game until it did.

"Well then…since you've been a good boy…how about a lapdance…"

"Ooooo sister…"

Emma smirked and pushed him down on the bed. She knew this would buy some time. She looked for the remote on the tv, and switched on the tv to the music channel and began to lap dance to the beat. She was lucky that the vodka and cocaine were taking a slight affect on her, it gave her the confidence to keep going but she knew she couldn't take much more, she needed to be out of here as soon as she could.

The guy took off his shirt and laid back on the bed. Emma began to take off her shirt and dropped it on the floor, revealing her cami slip under the shirt. She took of her boots and smirked and began straddling the victim, in her tight jeans. Her skin began to crawl as she did this, especially when she began to feel something. It made her sick to her stomach. She gulped again and proceeded dancing a little, ensuring her body kept away from the surprise in his pants. She knew the next stage was to kiss him to distract him from taking more of her clothes off.

She leaned forward and kissed him and began to rub her hands down his chest. He was hairy, greasy and sickly, but she got lucky. The tablet was taking it's affects on him, she could feel the body she was touching weaken and she looked up she could see the guys pupils dilate. The pill was going to knock him out.

"Gawd…l….la…lad…dy…you are….oh yes…baby…give it to…me…."

And with that he fell back on the bed bringing Emma on top of him. Emma breathed heavy and sighed.

"Ew…"

She slowly got off him rubbed herself down, but there wasn't any time to waste. She had to take the package and run.

As she stood her head felt whoozy, the coke had kicked in and mixing it with the Vodka didn't help her plight. She stumbled a little, luckily missing the bedside table as she began to crawl.

Within a few moments she stopped, she closed her eyes to get her bearings and then began to head for the table.

She made it, it was a slow and difficult process. She felt for the chair with his jacket on which helped to pull her up. She sat on it and sighed.

"Man…never again Emma…never." she told herself.

She fumbled in the pocket and took out the package and stood back up, the wholly affects had gone a little so she looked around for her shirt and her jacket. She picked them up one by one, putting them on. She made sure she still had her wallet and keys and looked back at the guy.

"Well…that wasn't nice knowing you…but thanks for the package, i am sure i'll get better use out of it for you." she said.

And with that Emma left the motel. She had done it, and it was time to get back to apartment, and time for a new job, she could never go back to the bar. She couldn't be caught. Not now. Not ever. For this guy was not just any guy, he was a dealer, and dealers spelt trouble.


	2. A Scribbled Note

Author: Thank you so much for the favs and follows and for the review i really appreciate it. I have been so inspired i decided to get on with the next chapter. I hope you like it :)

Summary: Emma Swan, a struggling young woman moves from the city from a small harbour town to get away from dealers she owes money to after stealing their goods. Upon arrival she notices a ship in the port town where she takes on the role of a waitress. Little does she know, her new quest will bring her love with the Ship's Captain. Captain Swan fic.

Chapter 2: A Scribbled Note.

Emma had been driving for a good five hours and she began to feel her eyes drop. She looked up and saw the sign to say she was on the interstate 95N. She was a few hours away from her new destination. She didn't know what she would do when she got there, but she knew it was better than the life she was going to have.

Emma noticed a pit stop at the side of the road, a motel and a diner. Emma knew she couldn't keep on driving and maybe stopping was her best shot.

She pulled off into the slip road to head into the diner and motel. She parked up and got out of her car.

"Ugh" she moaned as she stretched. She was now dying to use the bathroom and starving, the snacks she had picked up on the way really had not been enough to keep her going so headed straight over to the diner.

She opened the door to the diner, the diner was relatively quiet for such later on in the day, she looked around and headed to the bathroom.

"Hope your going to sit down and eat something if you're gunna use my bathroom, or you can use the one at the store." the rude diner owner said behind the counter.

"Coffee and an all day breakfast if you've got it…i'll be back in a second."

"Alright them, Coming right up" she said with a stern face.

Emma turned around and scowled. "Man…can't even walk into a place without getting my head chewed off" she muttered under her breath.

The bathroom was reactively nice for a road side diner, she quickly did her business and walked up to the sink as she washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. Emma could see the huge bags forming under her eyes and looked drained. She ran the tab and splashed some of the water on her face.

She put both her hands on the sink and looked down as she stretched her back a little. She looked at her hands and noticed the tremor. It had been several hours without a drink or even a hit. She lifted her hand and looked at it.

"Nope, not anymore Swan, you are so done with this stuff."

And with that, she took a deep breathe in and went back out to grab the food she had ordered.

Emma walked up to the counter and took a stool at the front. Another, much younger waitress brought out her food and a jug to fill her mug with coffee.

"One coffee and an all day breakfast."

"Thanks."

"Sorry about her, she gets sick of the truck drivers coming in her and just using the bathroom because the one at the store is disgusting."

"Protecting her business, literally, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Emma smiled.

The waitress nodded and laughed a little, the door bell of the diner went and a young couple who has just walked in. The waitress noted it and walked over to get their order.

Emma was starving and it wasn't long before the entire breakfast was lapped up. Bacon, eggs, sausage, tomatoes, mushrooms and french toast. The best she had,had in years.

"Wow…that barely had time on the plate..." the waitress said.

"Yeah, it's been a long drive, kinda hungry."

"You need anything else? We have pumpkin pie?"

Emma's stomach really craved more and pumpkin pie sounded good about now.

"Go on, you've tempted me."

"Coming right up."

Emma jiggled her leg on the stool as she waited for the pie. She rubbed her face with her hands and drank her coffee again. Another waitress noticed she was dry and offered to fill her up. Emma couldn't pass up on another coffee.

The other waitress came back with her pie and a can of whipped cream."

"Cream?"

"Oh please...do you have any cinnamon?"

"For the top?"

"Please."

The girl found it a little odd but obliged and got her some cinnamon to sprinkle on as she would.

Emma sat and eat her pie, looking out of the window, trucks coming in and out and soon it began to rain. It felt like a normal day in her mind, sad and teary.

Emma soon was finished and got out her wallet and paid for her dinner, tipping the waitress. She drunk the final drops of her coffee and headed over to the motel. She knew she had to stop, if only for tonight, two cups of coffee wouldn't get her to her next destination, before she fully disappeared from the city life.

Emma walked back to her car, she grabbed out a bag with some fresh clothes on it and shut the trunk back up. She walked over to the motel which for a motel seemed pretty quiet, the only people that looked to stop here were truckers and families going on their little adventures.

Emma paid for her room at the little window and walked to her put the keys down on the table, put her bag down and threw herself on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes and within minutes off she drifted.

* * *

Eleven Years Ago…

Emma was eating lunch on the Boston University steps. She had finally gotten out of the foster system and was finally making it out on her own. She didn't like school and all she wanted to do was work. Work meant money, which meant better things.

Today was her first day working at the university coffee shop, in which she had been given the afternoon shift. She was so happy, finally she was on her way to getting her life on track and making it the way she wanted it.

Emma got up off the steps and crumpled up her finished sandwich wrapper and walked over to the coffee shop.

Upon arrival, she was shocked with how packed it was, when she came for her interview a little over a week ago, there was barely anyone here at all. Obviously it was out of term time. Students of all ages, doing all sorts of courses were sat studying, socialising and drinking all kinda of coffee. Iced, black, milky and even other fancy drinks.

Emma gulped, she didn't really know the first thing about making anything, never mind coffee. She pushed back her shoulders and took a deep breath and walked to the counter and waited until one of the barristers was there to see to her.

"Hey, I'm Emma, Emma Swan, i'm due to start my first shift here today."

"Ah excellent, were so over run, i'll go get the manager for you."

Over run was no lie, as the manager lead Emma into the kitchen, she was shocked to find a huge pile of dishes, cups and saucers.

"Well we will start you on this task and then we shall move you onto learning the ways of the serving and how to make the coffee. There are rubber gloves and plenty of supplies in cupboards. Are you ok with that?"

Emma knew this was the only way to make it in the world, from starting from the bottom before getting to the top.

'"Yes madam."

* * *

Present day…

Emma woke up a few hours later from her slumber, she stretched out and sat up on the bed. She looked at herself and realised she had fallen asleep in her clothes again. She got up and took of her jacket. She took her shower things from her bag and went to take a shower.

Emma couldn't help thinking in the shower and about her dream, dreaming of her past wasn't always the easiest. She stood there, naked in the heat of the shower and suddenly began to cry. She lent on the wall of the shower and slid down.

She sat there for a few moments before picking herself up and finished her shower. She got dried and dressed in some new clothes and packed her dirty stuff in her bag .She noticed a small bag of cocaine. She had separated the package into smaller bags, making it easier for her to sell. She wanted some so bad, just that little bag.

Emma stood there holding it, twiddling it in her fingers. She stared at it, transfixed for just a few moments and then threw it in a pocket in her bag, along with the others and zipped it up.

She got changed and threw the bag over her shoulder and went back to her car. She put the bag back in her trunk and headed to the store to get some water and then it was back on the road.

The traffic was busy, she forgot that rush hour was now. She sat back in the car and opened up her bottle of water, chugging some and opened a packet of beef jerky. She loved this trash food, but she knew it wasn't the best for her. Something hard to chew on was way better than snorting something that would eventually ruin her nose, and her body. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She knew she needed to get rid of it. She needed to find another dive bar motel, like the one where she had obtained it from to get rid of it.

Emma kept on driving and within an hour found a small run down town just outside Portsmouth. She knew this was the kind of place she could shift the gear. She drove around until she found a club, it was an utter dive and down the road were a casino and a few motels.

Perfect.

Emma parked her car up and waited until night fell. She decided to take a nap in her car and would drive through the night to get to Maine, where she would begin her new life.

The night life began to roar, Emma got a small bag out of her car and filled it with the cocaine she had, she had at least $700 worth of the stuff left. She had sold a lot in New York and even taken some for herself, but no more. Emma wanted to be rid of it.

She shut the trunk and headed onto the first club. She walked in and headed to the ladies toilets, she overheard some girls talking about wanting some stuff to get the night going. It was time for Emma to sweet talk them.

She got out a couple of packets. "I might have something that will help"

"Ah shit, we haven't seen that stuff round here for a long time…you in girls…how much? $25 a bag enough?"

Emma was a little shocked, she was used to selling it at $10-$15 at minimum, but it wasn't as hard to get this sort of stuff in New York, not with bankers, lawyers and any old low life wanting it.

The girls exchanged money for the cocaine, and Emma was already in $125 up. Emma was happy, she was going to shift this stuff fast if that was the truth.

"Spread the word a little, i have one batch and one batch only."

It wasn't long before people were lapping this up left right and centre and Emma has made more than what she had predicted. The club was completely high and she still had some gear left.

She slipped out of the club and onto the casino, she was thrilled, she knew she would have an empty bag at the end of the night.

Men were sat with cigars at the tables, she could see damage from the powder from under their noses, so she knew she was going to shift this in no time.

She walked up to some and watched the game of roulette unfold.

"Man this must be stressful, how much you lost tonight."

"Far too much girly, oh…you are new it seems, don't get many good lucking girls round here."

"Thanks, i am just here to sell some stuff before i head back home."

"What you selling? Cigars, jewellery, weed?"

"Stronger than the last one if you want some. $25 a bag."

"You got yourself a deal."

The man took out his wallet and put the note in his hand, he nodded and Emma took a bag from her pocket, the two them shook hands and swapped transactions.

It was like that all night, she even sold some to the people who worked there, working in these smokey old town casinos really was a true boring life.

It wasn't long until she Emma was down to her last bag. She walked into a quiet bar and sat down at the table, after all that, she deserved a drink.

"What you drinking sister?" asked the barman.

"Vodka on the rocks."

"Coming right up"

It wasn't long before a gang of men walked into the bar. Emma looked over, they all looked like sailors. Emma remembered that part of maine, had a port and knew this would be an ideal place to find work.

She waited as one young man walked to the bar, he smiled at her and noticed Emma's drink was being served.

"I'll get that for you Madam."

"Thanks."

"You from round here? you don't look like it."

"Originally Boston, but i've come from New York, you?"

"Mississippi originally but i'm a sailor, so i could be from anywhere theres days, you passing through?"

"Yeah, i'm heading up to Maine to find work."

"Why Maine?"

"I wanted to work somewhere different, quieter than New York."

"Makes sense, Maine is quieter, but it's still got it's own little magic spark. You any good at bar work or restaurants?"

"Yeah, thats my kinda field."

The man got out a note book and scribbled something down.

"Head to the port town of Storybrooke, there's always ships coming in and out of there, even fisher boats and the like you might find something there. It's a quiet town, but there are shops and a diner there, it's even got a forest, great for running. There's the address."

Emma looked at it. She had never heard of the place, the best kind of place for her, a place where she and others wouldn't know.

"Thanks, sorry i didn't catch your name?"

"August, August W Booth"


	3. Call Me

Author: Thank you so much for your support i am very flattered to see people are liking my writing. I am hoping to try and work on more chapters this week but as i work they might not be so quick so bare with me. Please enjoy this chapter :)

SUMMARY: In an alternative reality: - Emma Swan, a struggling young woman moves from the city from a small harbour town to get away from dealers she owes money to after stealing their goods, where she takes on the role of a ship hand on a small ship. Little does she know, her new quest will bring her love with the Ship's Captain, who leads her on a world of adventure and saves her from herself, her past and the dealers who aim to find her.

Chapter 3: Call Me.

Emma walked out of the bar to her car, she turned on her phone and searched for the town of storybooke after speaking with the kind sailor had mentioned it. She opened the car door and sat down.

She found it odd that anyone in that town could ever give her anything of use after the amount of low life she really had found and sold to. But He was right, storybook was a small harbour town, with ships and boats coming in and out regularly. Some were simple fisher boats, but from time to time tourist ships would come in. The kind where you could easily find work and travel all of America.

Emma liked that idea very much. She clinched onto her phone and put it into her glove box, this would be her next adventure and her next chapter of life.

She took to the highway and decided to travel through the night searching for the little town.

It wasn't at all easy to find, and as daylight broke, she was there.

Welcome to Storybooke.

Emma smiled and drove on as she reached the centre. For Emma had no clue what would await her in this town. A lot more than what she would bargain for.

* * *

Eleven Years ago…

Emma had finally got used to the shift at the coffee shop by now. She had been promoted from pot cleaner to fill in barrister and waitress. The shop was so busy and she had been summoned to take over barrister as others took their break.

She turned from the coffee machine and handed a customer her coffee and turned to her next one and there he was. He was a dark haired man, with a little stubble, he looked cheeky and a bit of a trouble maker. Both of them for whatever reason, had suddenly became transfixed on one another. Emma smiled as she stared and was nudged by a colleague who noticed her day dreaming.

"Emma…work please…"

"Oh sorry, yes sir, how can i help?"

"Neil, and yes a flat white to go please and your phone number might be nice too."

Emma blushed and began to make his order. Neil laughed and walked to the end of the queue to get his coffee as Emma made it for him. She was still getting used to this whole latte art thing, and as she poured the cream, what was meant to be a leaf in the shape of the coffee, soon turned into a heart.

Neil looked at it and laughed.

"Yes…a…a flat white… thats $3.50 please."

Neil laughed and handed her a $5 bill and a napkin which he had taken the liberty to write his number on.

"Thanks love, keep the change and of course, most importantly call me."

Emma laughed and put the number in her piny pocket and continued to work.

* * *

A week later..

Emma was about to put her pinafore in the wash and something fell out of the pocket. Emma fumbled to the floor to pick up the napkin. She had completely forgotten about the number that the guy Neil had written down for her, and really had forgotten to even call him. She hadn't seen this Neil since she had seen him that day, and had probably figured she would have seen him by now if he really was that interested in her.

She looked at the napkin and smiled and put it down on her dressing table and put her pinafore in the wash.

It wasn't long before she was back at work and another shift was over. It was her night to finish and close up, washing the table down and such.

Emma was transfixed on getting the job done as quickly as possible and soon she heard a knock on the window.

Emma jumped up from the sound and out of her skin, she held onto her chest, and there the little pest was. It was the phone number guy, Neil, he was stood outside and waving at her.

Emma laughed as she walked to the door of the coffee shop and unlocked it.

"You didn't call…i had been waiting…"

Emma laughed. "Sorry, i've been really busy…"

"I can tell, Emma, do you need a hand?" he said looking at her badge.

"Ah yes, sorry, i am Emma, and sure, if you grab a shammy, the tables need a polish."

"Got it…they were."

"In the back, but hands off the till, or i might have to kick you out."

Neil held us his hands the whole way there and back to prove he wasn't going to steal anything.

The two of them continued to clean the shop, kept talking and laughing. Emma had never felt so comfortable with anyone, but this Neil guy made her feel so normal and she liked the feeling.

Neil walked out to the shop as Emma closed it up, locking the door and they began the evening walk home.

"So, will you call me this time then?" Neil said as they walked down the road.

"Well, you might just be in with a chance."

"Damn, did i not do enough?"

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't."

Neil laughed.

"You are a hard one to read Emma."

"You should never judge a book by its cover though."

"True…"

"Well, this is my turn off."

"Ok, i won't stalk you and walk you to the door, just yet."

Emma laughed.

"Might be best, and yes, i will call you."

Neil did a little victory dance.

"Excellent, should we go for coffee or is that a bit cliche since you work at a coffee house."

"As long as it's a different coffee shop Neil, thats fine."

"Great, how about Friday?"

"I'll check my work diary, but i'll call you."

"Ok, goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Neil."

Neil began to walk on and Emma turned into her road and smiled. She really felt happy, and was looking forward to that coffee date.

* * *

Present Day…

Emma parked up in the town centre, she could tell this town was a little old port town. The shops were extremely old school, old hardware shop, an antiques dealer, a butcher and even an old school ice cream parlour.

"Wow…" Emma said as she shrugged. She really struggled to see how anyone under the age of 70 even lived here.

The cars were very much of the old school retro variety, it was clear this town really was never in with the new. Emma found this a little charming, how towns like this even survived the turn of the century was a new mystery. People really had become hooked on technology, but at least this place wasn't Amish, it did seem to have electricity.

Emma locked the car began to take some time to explore, she looked in the shop windows and saw the business men and women busy with customers, despite how small the town was, it appeared to still be thriving, despite how early it was. Emma looked up and noticed a clock of the town, it was only 6:30am.

It wasn't long before Emma came across the local diner, and she couldn't help but yet again feel a little peckish.

Granny's Diner.

Emma couldn't help but think this Diner had an ample name for the Granny Town and luckily for her it was open. Emma decided to humour it and decided to see what it would hold for her.

Emma walked into the diner, the little bell above the door rang. A group of small men, who looked like they worked in a mine were all sat having breakfast, there was an older couple, with a young child and a couple which looked very much like an old Hugh heifer with his younger wife. Emma smirked, this town was going to be a lot more interesting than she thought it would be already it seemed to have character.

It wasn't long before she noticed that everyone was staring at her, she didn't quite understand it, so she took a seat quickly to try and avoid being noticed.

A young woman with brown long hair, wearing a rather revealing waitress outfit, whilst chewing some gum came and took her order.

"Hey there, you are not from round here are you? The names Ruby."

"Emma, you are correct, i am from out of town."

"Cool, welcome to Storybooke Emma, what brings you to Storybrooke?"

Emma wasn't really quite in the mood for being questioned being tried to humour it briefly, she couldn't really tell her real reason for leaving the city.

"I'm looking for Work, i was told that sometimes their are positions on the ships." She tried to be vague.

"Ah of course, you'll find something, there's always something, you should head to the downhill you will find the postings there. You're looking, i wish i could get away."

"Why can't you?" Emma changed the subject

"Well, my grany own's this diner and she was me to take over when she retires, so i guess my whole world is here, i guess it is all i've really ever known so."

"She wouldn't let you at least take a year out, if there is work on ships like this it would be good for you."

"Yeah…yeah you are right…maybe i should suggest that."

Emma smiled.

"Sorry, i need to take your order, what would you like?"

"Granola would be great, and i might come back for the grilled cheese later, it sounds delicious, but what makes it granny's specialist grilled cheese?

"If i told you that, i would have to kill you."

Emma's eyes widened.

"I'm kidding, Coffee too?"

"Please."

Ruby wrote it all down on her little note pad and did a twirl.

"Coming right up."

It wasn't long before the seven men jumped off their stools and began to walk own. Emma didn't realise how tiny they were, and seven of them. They were like Dwarfs, and they all looked different. Emma looked confused. How would seven little men, all who look different, live and work in one town together.

This town really was an interesting place, and wondered if something has happened to cause these poor men to have all grown so small but all look unique. Unless their mother really had slept with half the town.

Ruby soon came over with her breakfast.

"Thanks"

"You are very much welcome." she smiled of off she hopped back to the counter to tidy up after the dwarves.

Emma rolled her eyes a little, after seeing the small family, and decided to settle into eating her breakfast, she wasn't one mouthful in until the. The older couple and the kid had finished their breakfast and were off to their dat. The older couple smiled at Emma as they left.

"Hey there visitor, would you like the morning newspaper?" The man said.

He was tall, he had dirty blonde hair with a tinge of grey, his eyes were a really deep blue and he was wearing a sheriffs badge.

Emma knew she had to be careful, she really didn't like cops, not one bit.

"A…thanks, thank you."

He nodded. He was about to ask a question but his wife stopped him in his tracks. She was a small lady with deep dyed black hair. She called out to him and what looked like her grandson, who clearly looked a little like her, waved him on to come quickly. Emma could tell the grandson and grandmother were clearly related as they they had the same hazel eyes and dark hair.

"Come on, Henry will be late for school."

"Ok…sorry…see you around Ma'dam, enjoy."

"See you…"

Emma shrugged and opened up the paper. The town even had it's own paper, and Emma got the impression that for some reason, everyone here knew everyone and outsiders seemed to be over welcomed.

"Here you go, Granola and a coffee, i've left enough milk in the jug here for both if thats ok?"

"That's great, thanks Ruby."

Emma sat and read the paper and eat her breakfast.

The town was inheritable interesting, the stories of stowaways coming of the ships and trying to steal from the town. Emma began to read the enthralling story, how such a thing could happen in this small town she really had no idea.

The old man and his young wife walked past, well she did, he more hobbled across. The young woman, smiled as she noticed what Emma was reading.

"Bad day was that, but the Sheriff and his team really saved the day."

Emma was sipping her coffee, and felt a slight annoyance rush through her, she really couldn't stand people reading over her shoulder.

"Yeah…sad to hear…glad everything was ok."

"Come on Belle, don't hassle the poor young woman, Sorry dearie…"

"It's fine…" it really wasn't but she had to be polite.

"Sorry…we see a lot of people come, but they always go, but there always men, who want to work hard on the ships, your the first woman i've seen in town for a while…"

"Oh…no work?"

"Yes there is…just well…ummm"

"Belle, please, leave the poor woman alone, we have work to do."

Her husband rolled her eyes and Belle soon followed him.

"Sorry…i'll…See you around…"

Emma couldn't help feel a little uneasy about this umm that the woman Belle spoke off, but Emma was a tough girl and could handle anything. She began to read the story, ever more intrigued as she eat her Granola.

* * *

Elsewhere…

A group of men, all dressed in suits stepped out of an old Mercedes car. The town they had arrived in was a little run down, they didn't quite expect that anything at all would have been sold in such a dump like this and especially not their stuff.

They were tipped off, tipped off buy someone who has purchased their goods, you see, this group of men, really kept a tight lid on their wares. For their stuff really was the best stuff in New York and no matter what stuff, you bought it to use it and definitely not sell it.

The man, who was rather round and looked like he had sweat out a sweat shop pulled on his jacket and walked over to one of the clubs. It was clear he was the dealers main man.

"Right boys…lets find the source…"

The men began to look, but no one really could give them the information they required. The head dealer was getting frustrated and decided to save the best place that he knew he would most likely find something was the old beat down club.

The club wasn't open to the public yet, but he decided to burst in.

"Sorry were closed…"

"Not to us you aren't soney…"

The man's gang lifted back their jackets to reveal guns in holsters, these guys were not fooling around.

"Oh…oh…you can take my money…please…don't hurt me…or ruin my business…it's all i have."

"Don't worry sir, today is your lucky day, we're not after the money, we're after some information which we hope you can kindly provide."

"Information…?"

"Yes…on some transactions that happened in your club here last night…"

"Last night?"

"Yes…i'm sure you can guess what…"

"No…no sir….drugs"

"Correct and can you guess which drugs…"

"N…no…umm…"

"Come on man, use your brain…i mean it might be a wreck from all the booze, and smoking, and maybe even the drugs once upon a time, but come on, what was this towns favourite."

"C…coke…"

"Welly you are correct their, a good friend of mine, well we shall say he is, came forward with a sample, he knew the stuff very well, as you know it has somewhat of a unique flavour to it now doesn't it, so one of us get's a call, says someone is dealing is that isn't us, and as you know like many a time, we come where to find it."

"I'm sorry Sir, i really didn't see anything, we haven't sold anything…not since Mr Black…"

"Ah Mr Black, oh we do miss him now don't we…"

The old man came up the bar guy and grabbed his shirt.

"Now then what information can you share with me?"

"I..i really know nothing…"

"You sure…girls selling our goods, no idea where they would have got that from…"

"Maybe they came up state?"

"Probably accurate but there isn't anyone we know that fits this group, so there must be someone else…"

"I'm sorry…i don't know…but please…stay tonight…you can find out…i want you to find out…"

"Of course you do and well, thank you for the invite, but of course we intend to. Boy's, get the decent whiskey out of the van and find someone to clean the entire hotel room, oh and get us a few rooms, cause tonight we will be settling in."

The old man cackled as the others did as they were told to. The bar man knew he would be in for a very long night.


	4. When the ships sails in

Chapter 4: When the ship sails in

Emma finished her breakfast at the diner, she wondered where she could stay in this town, especially if she had to wait a while for a ship to come into port. She walked up to the counter to pay and asked Ruby's Granny a few questions.

"Thanks that was great, do you happen to know anything about the ships schedules, i am looking to find work on one of the cruise liners."

"Yes, one is due in this evening. Interviews will probably be the day after, after the liner has been emptied, just before the passengers come on board"

Emma was shocked to find it was coming in so fast, but she really knew she had to get away.

"Thanks, in that cause do you happen to know where there are any rooms available so i can stay the night?"

"You're lucky day kid, i own a little hotel you can rent for the night, Ruby, could you watch the diner while i take this young lady to the Hotel to get a room."

"No problem Granny."

"Thanks."

Granny took a bunch of keys from her pocket and proceeded to show Emma where the hotel was.

The hotel was much like a Victorian England style house, it looked somewhat  
creepy but that sure added to it's charm. Emma followed the Granny up the stairs and into the hotel. A man in a sailors outfit walked down the stairs as the two of them entered the entrance.

"Good day Ladies."

He nodded and out the door he went.

"Yep he will be setting sail on that next ship, we get a lot of business from those sailor boys." granny rubbed her hands together.

"I bet, what about tourists though? do they come into town?"

"Yeah, the odd few, here and there…right then…would you like the forest view or the square view?…"

"The…what view…"

"The forest view looks out on the beautiful vast forest that surrounds the far end of our town, and the square looks onto the town more…i admit both are lovely…"

"Whichever is cheapest…"

"Well there both the same price today so i'll put you in the bigger square room how does that sound?"

"Sure thats great…how much is it…?" Emma fumbled in her back pocket for her wallet.

"$50 a night."

"Ok, no worries, i'll have to get it from my things, i haven't got it all in the wallet."

"Oh don't worry, we collect on departure…"

"Oh..ok excellent."

Granny wrote it all down in her book and gave Emma the key, it was extremely old fashioned, much like he house itself. On the keyring was a design which had a image of a forest and a Swan on it. Emma found it a little odd and a little ironic, with that being her last name but she shrugged it off.

"Ok…i'll go get my stuff and…can i park my car out front…?"

"Of course you can, as long as you don't plan to rev it into the early hours of the morning."

"No, of course not, thanks i'll be back shortly…is there a supermarket near by…?"

"Yes when you get into town, you turn a a right at the end of the road, you will find it there…past Mr Golds…"

"Thanks…ah Mr Gold?…"

"The pawn shop in the centre of town."

"Thank you…sorry your name?"

"Just call me Granny…"

Emma nodded and smiled as she began to walk into town to collect her car. She followed the instructions to the supermarket to pick up some provisions and hopefully a new phone.

The supermarket was pretty dead at this hour. Emma decided to get some evening snacks and toiletries at the store. She was soon startled by an extremely, unexpected loud sneeze.

"Achoooo"

"Bless you." Emma replied.

"Thanks…i a….achooo…can't help it…allergies…"

"No problem…as long as it's not contagious"

Emma picked up all her previsions and put them in the bag and was pleased to see the place sold liquor and cigarettes, Emma was dying for both.

"Can i have 2 packs of Lucky Strikes and a bottle of Jim Beans."

"ID please…"

"Oh sure of course…"

Emma took her ID from her wallet and showed him it.

"Thanks…"

He got her the cigarettes and the drink and scanned them through with rest of her items.

"$38.96 please."

Emma paid in full in cash and walked out of the store. She took the cigarette packet and took of the plastic wrap. She hit the bottom of the box and popped out a cigarette. She light it, it and took a drag.

She leaned against the supermarket wall and looked up at the sky, the sky was such a bright blue soon she would be on the ship, travelling and she would do so until she could never be found. She took a second drag and pondered about what to do with her day here, there were so no bars, except it seemed that the diner was the only place you could get a drink and she didn't really fancy spending her night there.

Emma finished her cigarette and thought it would be best to get something to eat and then go explore the town a little, especially since she had no idea where the docks were yet.

* * *

Sixteen years ago…

Young Emma was excited, she had finally gotten into a foster home where the family actually wanted to take her onto a trip.

She was in her room, looking at all the nice new things she was bought for the adventure. It was all lined up on her bed and her Foster Mum came and knocked on the door.

"You all ready Emma…?"

"Oh…sorry.. i just need to…"

"Come on…let's give you a hand…" her foster mother smiled.

"I'm sorry i've just…i've never been on a trip before."

"Well, i bet you are excited then?"

Emma nodded.

"Don't worry…you are going to have so much fun…"

The two of them finished packing together and the next morning they were packed in the car, with her two younger foster brothers were fighting in the back. They were constantly told off but Emma was so blissfully unaware. She didn't care, she finally had a family and was finally getting to do what family's should do.

"Ok guys, we are here…"

The family pulled into a campsite in the middle of a forest.

"Camping?" Emma pipped up.

"That's right sweet heart."

"Awesome"

"Ugh…Dad really…we did this last year…"

"Steven, don't be so spoilt, you loved it last year and Emma has never been camping…"

Steven folded his arms and sat in a mood in the back of the car.

The family parked up in a spot near a tree, got out and began to unload the van.

"Right, Steven, Paul why don't you go show Emma the site and beach?"

"It has a beach?!"

"It sure does."

"I'm not going…i don't want to…"

"Steven…" the mother pipped up.

"Its ok mum, Emma and I will go."

Paul grabbed onto her hand.

"Come on Emma, let me show you."

Emma smiled and off she went with Paul.

"Be safe kids." the dad called out.

"What is it with you today Steven?"

"It's all Emma this and Emma that…why can't we do something new like every year…"

"Steven…not everything can be the way you want it…"

"But it can be the way she wanted it…it always has been since she got here…she wanted to go camping so we did…"

"So, Emma is our family now…"

"I don't want her here…she isn't my sister…she's just some lame kid…"

Steven walked off.

"Don't worry he will come round."

Paul and Emma went onto the beach, Emma was in shock, there were so many ships and peddle boats on the water.

"Wow…"

"So cool isn't it, Dad will take us on a boat, and we can build sand castles, there's an assault course and everything. You are so going to love it."

Emma smiled with utter glee. She was so happy to be alive.

* * *

Present Day..

Emma walked back to her car put her seat belt on and drove onto Grannys.

She got out of her car and took her shopping out. She grabbed her bag with her clothes in from the trunk and took the bag of alcohol from the bag and put it in her luggage. She really didn't want the town knowing that she loved a good drink, especially as older women who tended to run places like this didn't always take lightly to people bring drink into there hotels. She shut her trunk and began to take her stuff with her up the stairs to the hotel.

Granny was still there at the desk.

"Find it kid?"

"Yes thank you. Got all i need."

"Oh…i forgot to mention, if you need to do any laundry, if you carry on down this corridor the laundry room is at the end, 50 cents per wash."

"Thanks, my room is…?"

"Upstairs, fourth room down."

"Thank you."

"No problem, don't forget your grilled cheese lunch."

"Oh of course…i forgot i ordered that…I'll put my stuff up and i'll go get it"

Emma walked up to her room and unlocked her door.

The room was really traditional but very nice, for the price she paid, she really felt she had lucked out. Emma walked to the window and began to look out.

She noticed the port and smiled, two ships were in the port, two huge cruise liners. She was surprised for such a small port that the ships had even been able to come in but, she was happy. It meant that there should be at last one she could find work on.

Emma walked to her bag and took the bottle out. She was dying for a drink and took a swig to celebrate. Emma put the cigarette's in her pocket and headed off to the diner to collect her lunch.

The diner was a little busier at lunch time. It appeared half the town was here. The small people, a man with his dog, a young lady who was blonde with her boyfriend in a garage uniform and another woman which gave her an uneasy feel. She had dark hair, her lipstick was bright and her eyes really were lurking at her. She was reading her newspaper and soon put it down and walked over to the counter.

Ruby came to the counter and smiled.

"I'll go get your Sandwich, do you want some salad, a coffee and a piece of fruit to go with that, all for $4.99"

"Sure…thanks…"

"Ahem…" The woman pipped up.

"Oh…one second…yes Ms Mills…"

"I'd like to pay my bill…"

"N-no need, its on the house…"

"Oh…why thank you Ruby, give your grandmother my love…"

The woman began to walk off, Emma noticed something off about the woman and the fact she didn't pay really annoyed Emma, the girl was run off her feet and clearly from looking at her lunch, the woman had been given everything and all the trimmings.

"Hey…even if she says on the house…maybe you should pay out of courtsey…it looks like you had the best on the menu…"

Ms Mills turned around and scowled.

"Excuse me…who the hell are you?"

"Does it matter? I know for one thing i really am not rude…"

The diner went silent.

"You are new here it seems, I am Regina Mills, the Mayor of Storybooke and if you do not mind, i run this town, so whatever and whoever you are…you better make your visit quick and snappy before i kick you out of this town. And also, thank you Ruby, our debt is now clear thanks to the dinner you just made for me…good day to you."

Regina walked and stormed out of the diner.

"Wow…what a bitch…" Emma stated.

Ruby looked shaken.

"Hey…i'm sorry…i just can't stand people treating others like that."

"Thanks Emma…your lunch is on the house…"

"Thanks but no thanksruby…I'm not rude enough not to pay."

Emma took out $10 and gave Ruby it. The rest of the diner stood up and clapped at Emma.

"Woah…guys…really i did nothing…"

It was clear the town did not like their mayor and how the hell they elected such a woman was beyond her.

"She's the mayor…thinks she owns the place…i'm sorry you got caught up in that…i owed her some money…"

"Well, i think next election day you need to vote for someone else, because she is one mean bitch…"

The guy with the dog pipped up. "She normally isn't like this…but her son…Henry…found out who his grandparents are so he now lives with them and she isn't happy about that…she will get through it."

No need to take it out on others…anyways…thanks Ruby…i must be off…i'm sorry you guys had to see all that."

Emma walked out of the diner with her lunch in her bag, and coffee in her hand. She watched Regina as she drove off him black Mercedes. Emma rolled her eyes and began to walk, taking half her sandwich to the top of the bag and rolling the paper around it so that the crumbs would not get anywhere. She was in search of the docks so that she could figure out where she could sign up.

Emma soon heard the ringing of a fisher boat and decided to follow the sound. It was a good ten minutes before Emma reached the docks and smiled as she got there.

The two cruise ships were at the end of the docks, one at either side.

"Bingo…"

She found a bench and decided to finish her lunch. She crossed her legs and finished her lunch peacefully as she watched the little fishing boats come in and watched the people coming off the cruise ships. She waited until she finished lunch and she began to make her way down so she could find out where to apply, she was a little nervous, so decides to have a smoke on her way down.

Emma put her finished lunch in the bin and light the cigarette. She walked down to the dock when a man came running up to her and knocked them both down.

"Shit…"

"Bloody hell love…Watch what you are doing…oh well….hello."

Emma was laid on her back, the man was on top of her. Her cigarette was running on the floor. The devilishly handsome dark haired man, with a cheeky grin. Emma couldn't help be taken a back by him little, he was rather easy on the eyes. His accent wasn't all too bad either, it seemed very English.

It was obvious he was out running, but why he was out on the docks running was anyones idea, one that Emma thought was pretty stupid.

"Do you mind…"

"Sorry love…"

He stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Thanks…" Emma looked for her cigarette which was not rolled and damp on the floor. As Emma stood up she was a bit wheezy and coughed

"Maybe it's a good thing, that you dropped that, you do know smoking kills…and well…I don't think you need killing yet."

"…Can't a girl enjoy a little luxury in life?"

The man laughed.

"Aye i guess she can, but from the wheezing i think maybe you need to cut down on it."

"I'm fine…i'm still young yet…"

"That you are, I can't say i have seen you round these parts, where is such a beautiful young woman as yourself from, love?"

"I am from somewhere and i am from nowhere, quite frankly it isn't any of your business…love."

"Wow..i am only being polite…?"

"Flirting, i can tell the difference"

"Nothing wrong with that, not everyday i run into someone as stunning as you."

"Well thanks, but i'm good…I gotta go…and watch where you are going next time…"

"Can't i at least have your number?"

"Keep running…"

Emma began to walk down the dock as the man began to watch her. He smirked and continued his run.

* * *

Elsewhere…

The night had drawn in and the clubs all began to open. The dealers crew began scouring the club, asking questions and awaiting the group of girls to come into the club. He needed to know where they got that cocaine from.

The dealer was getting inpatient and his bottle of whisky was running extremely low.

"Fuck this…fuck this…FUCK THIS…"

The dealer got angry and picked up the bottle and thew it at the bar maid.

"Not one of you is moving, until we find these girls, i am owed a huge debt and i will not rest until i find this bloody bastard who stole from me."

The whole club stopped dead, they were terrified of the dealer.

A man walked into the club, he was shocked to see it was silent. The dealers men came over to him and began to search him, as they did with everyone in the club, and low and behold he was carrying a small bag of cocaine.

"Boss!"

The boss calmed down and began to walk over to his men.

"He's carrying…"

The man gulped.

"Ah…now then…where did you get this from?"

"I…i…i…"

"SPILL IT…!"

"A woman…a blonde…a blonde woman…leather jacket…jeans….boots…green eyes…"  
The dealer began to remember.

"Shit…shit…shit…it was that woman…that woman that got me high and drink…it was her…well them…pretty lady, it's time to find you…you are in deep trouble…"


	5. I'm your captain

Chapter 5: I'm your captain

Emma reached the boat, it was busy with men loading the ship. Emma thought one of the guys must know where she could register for an interview.

"Excuse me…i'm looking for the job register place for working on one of these ships?"

"Depends what job you are looking for."

"Bar work, waitress, anything like that?"

"Oh always plenty of those, usually at the town hall, i'd check the notice board, they come and go these interviews."

"Excellent. Thanks."

"No worries, good luck."

Emma now had to find the town hall, at this point she now wished she hadn't walked and had driven her bug. The guy who ran into her really knocked the wind out of her. She walked back up from the dock and sat down on the bench once again and decided to have another cigarette.

Smoking calmed her down, drinking helped her forget and drugs, well they made her feel like the world really had changed and vanished.

* * *

Two years ago…

The nightclub was pumping and Emma was due to finish her shift. Emma loved being on opening shift because it allowed her to enjoy the night life, she could finish up, drink and do whatever she wanted and tonight she really wanted to get wild.

"Hey Em's when you get off?" one of the punters called.

Emma smiled, it was her friend Rosa.

"Hey Rosa, i didn't know you were out tonight."

"Yeah, Craig, Steph and Mike are coming on down soon."

"Sweet, we going all out tonight? Shots the lot?"

"Probably not the drinking, Mike says he's scored something?"

"What?"

"Pills, acid…so no drinking, we can get fucked up but…we have to be careful, mixing isn't good."

"Oh shit…nice one…and it's rave night tonight…"

"Hell yeah, were going to get fucked up Em's…going to be one hell of a night…"

"Totally…so i need of it…"

"Yeah, i agree…it's been a while…what with the move and everything…"

"God yeah…i think we need to all go all out tonight…i suppose as long as everyone's getting some.."

"Rosa…details…i was talking about getting really fucked up not…you know"

"Oh come on, were all adults Em's stop being a prude, we all need to get fucked up and have a good fuck now and again…"

"Alright…whatever you say Rosa… finish in fifteen, let me know when they get here…"

"Will do babes."

Emma's shift was soon finished, she got a text from Rosa to meet her in the smoking area, where the gang met up.

Emma was dying for a smoke as she couldn't all shift and as she came out she light up.

"Hey guys…"

"Hey Em's girl hows it going?"

"Great thanks Craig, Mike, Steph."

"You ready…we are all going in it together…"

"How many did you get?" asked Steph

"Enough for a couple of nights…"

"Shit…" said Craig.

"Man we so need this…after what happened with the flat and having to move downtown…we really need something…" Emma said as she took a drag

"You are so on it…right…what do we take…"

"I say pills, the other we save for late, we can lay on the roof and get really fucked up."

"I completely agree man."

Emma finished her cigarette and chucked it on the floor as Mike dished out the pills.

The four of them took them at the same time and all stood for a moment.

"Fuck there hard to take man."

"Yeah…where the hell did you get them from?"

"Same guy i get the coke and weed from…don't worry, he's cool."

"So should have got some Coke" Rosa pipped up. "Me and Em love that."

"Hey, we need to cut back…that stuff is expensive." Emma stated "Plus yeah…our noses…"

"Truth, lets hope this shit is good, come on, we should go inside."

The gang all followed inside as the rave night hit right off. As the club night had changed, the bar guys were giving out free glow bands and glow sticks and the gang all took one.

They all hit the dance floor and began to dance. The pills hadn't quite kicked in yet.

"You feel something?" asked Mike.

"Not yet…" said Rosa.

"Wait…guys…i think…oh shit this song…" Steph said. The pills were taking affect on her.

Craig began to smile and danced with her too.

"Fucking light weights…" Mike complained

"It's cause they only do weed…" Emma laughed

"Think we need to introduce them to coke" stated Rosa.

"I mean they do have the hots for each other, coke is really good for a good fuck…" Mike stated

"Couldn't say it any better…"

"We could get some Em's…"

"Nah…like i said, we need to cut back…"

"That guy is totally eyeing you Emma…"

Emma looked over at the guy Rosa was talking about. He was talk, dark, handsome and had a really cute face rumple and really piercing blue eyes, you could see the muscles coming out of his shirt.

"Oh…yeah he does…"

"Go get him tiger…"

"Rosa…come on…"

"You gotta stop, you need to move on and you know it…go have some fun…as for me…i got my eye on that guy…"

Rosa nudged Emma towards to guy and went over to catch her pray.

Emma was a little shy at first and it wasn't long before the pills kicked in.

The guy kicked down the clubs janitorial door, he and Emma were locked in mouth on mouth, hands on body. Emma really wanted it, the pills had driven her completely wild.

Running his hands down her back, he slipped off her jacket, revealing he slip. Emma grabbed onto his hands as he tried to pull down her bra and directed him to his jeans. She didn't want the whole warming up to it, she just wanted to fuck.

The guy smirked , and leant Emma against the cupboard, ensuring she was sat on one of the shelves, in which it's contents were now on the floor, he undid his jeans and slid them down with his boxers. Emma bit her tongue and followed suit and slid down underwear as he pulled him towards her for a kiss.

She moved forward, slowly pressing her clit against his swollen member, He was solid and she wanted it. She lifted herself up and over it until she slowly slid herself into him. She moaned and bit her lip as she felt the ecstasy she so craved and with that, he held her and fucked her against the cupboard, bringing everything down around her. Emma really had gotten more than her wild night.

* * *

Present day...

The town hall was light up as Emma walked up, she noticed the sign on the door for interviews.

Sailors and Deck Hands- Room 2

Maintenance and Safety - Room 3

On board staff - Room 4

Medics and welfare - Room 5

Emma looked around and found a corridor on which each of the rooms were, each room had chairs outside of it and each one was empty. Emma found this strange, how would a huge cruise liner, not have anyone wanting to join it. Cruise ships were an amazing opportunity, a chance to travel the world and learn new skills, but clearly no one really felt the same way she did.

Emma stood outside the door for a moment, she clutched onto her resume a little nervously and she didn't know weather to knock, despite the silence of the corridor. She waited for just a moment then shook her head and knocked on the door.

"Come in…" she heard a female voice.

Emma opened the door and walked in. A woman with messy blonde hair, she was chewing on a stick of gum and filing her nails.

"Hi…my name is Emma, Emma Swan, i'm here for the interview…"

"Take a seat there darlin', the names Tinker Bell, most people call me Tinks…"

Emma thought her name was extremely peculiar and her manner was really not of someone you would expect to be conducting interviews but Emma humoured it and sat down.

"Thank you, nice to meet you…"

"So what job you after, we have cleaners, waitress, Shop assistant on the concessions stand…"

"Oh…i was looking for the bar maid role…"

"No can do sister, there all taken…"

Emma internally was a little disappointed, being a bar maid was all she had ever really been and what she was keen to get on. Emma pondered just a little, a cleaner really wasn't something that Emma was good at, she thought if anyone had seen her rooms at the flat, they would send in the extermination team. Shop assistant really wasn't for Emma, she couldn't really stand trying to lure people into buying something they didn't want.

"No worries, the waitress job, i'm interested in that."

"Of course then darling, you read up about it?"

"Serving the passengers on board the ship, cleaning away tables, greeting the passengers, taking orders…"

"Your right on it, you will be given this on shift work, ten hours per day. You will be required to do three dinner dancers per month and will be required to do two really late shifts per month for passengers who require late meals or drinks. You will get a pass on board the ship, you will get free food and drink on this, of course drinking must be kept to a sensible level as of course you are service on board, however mingling will not do hard to you or the passengers. You will be given four standard uniform's and two dinner dance uniforms and will be required to keep that in pristine condition."

Emma didn't mind the sound of this, she just seemed a little worried that more food and drink would end up on the passengers than on the table's were they were to eat and drink it.

"Will i get a set route of travel?"

"The current ship goes down to the south of North America and then down to South America and around the Caribbean…our next term is across to Europe which is also nice"

"Oh wow…excellent…"

"Yeah it's a nice trip…do you have any previous waitress experience…"

"I worked in a few coffee shops, where i did service, i also worked in a Wendy's, serving and greeting customers, the rest has really been bar work."

"Sounds good to me…is that your resume…?"

"Oh yes…"

Emma handed it over. Tinker bell looked through it and nodded.

"A lot of work in different places, which means your not fussed with change, which is a plus on board this ship."

Emma smiled and nooded. "Change is good…"

"Oh…the pay is $12 an hour, plus tips you get from passengers, of course don't take liberties, if someone is trying to give you more than $30 you know something is up…"

Tinker bell kept scanning.

"Well all looks good to me…all i can say now is…if you want it…welcome aboard Cruise liner the Jolly Rodger…"

Tinker bell stood up to shake Emma's hand.

Emma was shocked she never had been offered a job so quickly like that, even some bar work she had to come for at least a test drive. Emma stood up too and shook her hand.

"Yes, yes of course, thank you…thank you ever so much…"

"See me tomorrow at the docks, 9am sharp, i will get your uniform and such ready for the first shift on board, we will be doing the final preparation tomorrow and will set sail on Saturday, where we will great the passengers, you will be on induction for the first entire trip and then we shall sit and discuss your time aboard…"

"Excellent, thank you ever so much…i will be there 9am sharp…"

Tinker bell smiled and showed Emma out to the door.

"Have an excellent rest of your day, see you tomorrow Emma."

"You too, see you then."

Tinker bell shut the door behind Emma and Emma smiled with extreme happiness, she didn't care if the whole experience seemed off, this was it, this was her time to get away from everything.

* * *

Elsewhere…

The dealer and his gang took the man into the back room, he was determined to find out where this woman was and get her for screwing him over. He couldn't believe it, that stunning blonde woman had really fucked him over, she had attempted to screw him and run off with 20 grams of cocaine, worth at least $2500, which the dealer was really not prepared to lose.

"Where did she got…" the interrogator yelled at the man.

"I don't know…i only saw her in the club… she was selling left right and centre…anyone could have seen her…"

"Anyone out there…?"

"Yes…i'm sure of it…"

"Question them…find me some more of these fuckers… i need to find that woman and i need to find her now…as for you…you are a very lucky man…let him go…"

The dealers right hand man grabbed the man and threw him out, as two others went back into the bar to find someone who knew where she had gotten to.

The dealer stood up and began to pace, he really couldn't fuck this up, his boss was fuming, this wasn't the first time he had been placed by an attractive woman who had made of with his goods. He couldn't afford another beating. He really needed to get this resolved.

Half an hour passed before the dealer brought in a sailor, his eye was black and blue and his face was bloody.

"Found this one…he claims he saw her in another bar later talking to another sailor…"

"Excellent… put him in the chair and tie him down…"

The man was groaning.

"I don't know anything…fuck i just saw her with another sailor like myself…"

"Shut up you fucker and wait until you are spoken to…"

The assistants tied him down to the chair and the interrogator placed another in front of him.

"Tell me about this man she was talking to…"

"Tall, brown hair, unshaven…he ordered her a drink…there was also a yellow bug parked outside…i think that was her car…"

"And where was she headed in this car?"

"'I'm sorry…i don't know…"

The dealer had enough and slammed his hand on the table.

"Well you better…" the dealer punched the sailor in the face, knocking him out cold. The dealer was getting ever so closer, but not close enough.

* * *

Storybrooke…

Emma began her walk back to Granny's diner for a drink to celebrate, she would soon be out of this little town, and out on the sea. Emma pulled out her wallet and opened the snapped pocket it is where she kept the final bag of her stash, she looked at it, ensuring this was a stark reminder that she would never get involved in this again. This was a fresh start. She put threw it up and caught it in her hand and then put it quickly back in her wallet.

Emma arrived back at the diner, the diner was packed with Sailors and the town regulars who seemed to enjoy the additional company.

Emma smiled, deep down she really liked this, and really missed her friends, even if they were a group of messed up drug addicts, she missed their similarities and comforts.

Emma managed to get to the bar.

"A beer please Ruby…"

"Be with you in a minute Emma…"

Emma took out her wallet and took out the $5 bill for her drink when she was approached, by the same man who had knocked her over earlier.

"I think i owe you that one love…"

Emma laughed under her breathe.

"I won't be turning that down."

The man paid for the drink when Ruby got round to pouring it.

"I'm sorry i never introduced myself, Killian, Killian Jones."

Emma laughed.

"Oh come on…you can tell me your name surely."

"Emma, Emma Swan…"

Killian held up his drink to clink it with hers.

"And what are you doing in town Swan…?"

"You sure are a curious one."

"I'm only making conversation, i am sick of seeing half of this rabble day in and day out…"

"What rabble the towns folk?"

"Nah…not the towns folk, the Sailors."

"Oh you work on one of the ships?"

"I don't just work on one of the ships love, i am Captain, Captain Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Rodger…"


	6. Blood Sweat and tears

Outside of Storybooke…

The poor sailor was panting, blood was dripping of, of his face, the dealer and his crew had beaten him to a pulp. He didn't want his friend to suffer, they were too close for that, it wasn't his fault, and he knew he wouldn't give up anything to have a poor innocent woman to be dragged through the mud over a simple mistake. Nothing was worth a woman being hurt, not even a gram of cocaine.

"Well then…what are we to do with you…?"

The sailor spit out some blood.

"I don't…know anything man come on…"

"LIES, IT IS WRITTEN ALL OVER YOUR FACE SUNSHINE!" the dealer was beyond anger and with such tone, he raised his fist and once again punch him round the face.

"ARGHHHHH!"

The sailor coughed up blood. He panted some as the blood dripped from his mouth.

"You keep fucking with me, you will not see the light of day."

The sailor's luck was in, one of the crew members burst back in through the door. He was hot with information.

"Sir…a group of sailors are walking around the town, they are asking for him…"

The dealer wiped his hand clean with his pocket square, and smirked from the information he was given.

"Well then, i think we better go and pay these guys a visit, maybe they can tell me where she is."

* * *

Storybrooke…

Emma huffed a laugh Killian as she sipped on the drink he had bought her, he didn't look like he could be a captain at all.

"You are the Captain…Captain of a cruise liner?"

"And you find that rather amusing it seems…"

"That's because nothing about you screams paradise crew captain."

"Just because someone doesn't look like something love, doesn't mean they aren't…"

Emma rolled her eyes. "If you say so…"

"Well to me, you look like someone who should be in service, police, fire or army, what with the leather jacket, jeans and the long boots."

Emma looked down at her drink and said nothing and began to chuckle.

"But i get the sense that you aren't…"

"No i'm not…" Emma finished her drink and singled Ruby for another.

"So then, Swan, what is your story…?"

Emma looked at the bar, Emma of course really hated bringing up her past and thats the way it was going to stay.  
"Nothing special…"

"Nothing special…i really don't believe that at all, i sense something more interesting, but if you want to keep that yourself love, then thats fine with me."

Emma leaned back on the bar and put her elbows on it.

"Good…now back to drinking." Emma said and got back to drinking.

"Hmmm….Well you don't work in this town, i have been here long enough…you are an outsider, odd how you decided to come to this town though hmmm."

"Do you ever give in?"

"Oh come on…I am just curious…"

"Curiosity killed the cat…"

'Good job i am not a cat then?"

Emma rolled her eyes and turned back around the face the bar. Killian laughed and did the same.

"Your not from near either, we sometimes travel to closer towns and from the state of the mess in your car, you've come a long way."

"You might not be a cat, but you sure are nosy…a stalker perhaps…"

"No, Granny's is your night stay right…some of the crew and i rent a place not far, hard not to notice a yellow bug thats never in town isn't it."

"Detective huh?"

"I already told you, i am a captain, come on…what do you do for a living then…i won't tell anyone…"

Emma felt embarrassed to say but it wasn't like he wasn't going to find out anyway.

"Waitress, in my defence i wanted to be a bar maid, but that role was already taken."

"Ah so you are in hospitality it seems? and working behind a bar, makes sense."

"Oh does it?, you thought i was in service, quite far from the truth."

Killian laughed.

A very drunk man with a red hat came up to Killian and put his arm around him.

"Hey hey Captain…chatting up a lady again are we…"

Killian rolled his eyes, he really couldn't stand this man at the best of times on his ship and now he was bothering him after work. Great fun.

"Schmee…you are extremely drunk sir…i think you best be off back to your quarters…" he said as he pulled Schmee of, of him.

"Don't be fooled pretty miss, he likes his women…" he stated to Emma.

"Right…off with ya lad…" Killian began to drag Schmee out of the diner before he caused anymore trouble.

"Ah come on…one more…"

Emma didn't look at all surprised at the statement. He did look the type, tall dark and handsome, a captain of the ship, a man in uniform always seems to attract women, and as if he hadn't used that before to charm a lady.

"Another pint please Ruby."

"Come right up…"

Ruby pulled Emma her pint.

"Thanks Ruby…"

Emma took the glass to her mouth and sipped the smooth head off the beer.

"Schmee is a liar, he just puts on that persona for his fellow shipments.

Emma nearly choked on her beer.

"Oh come on, he hasn't charmed you over has he."

"I am telling the truth, the real love of his life, she was killed, no one really knows how or why but everyone suspects Mr Gold off it."

"Wait what…?"

"His ex wife, he ran off with him one day on one of his first cruises, or so Granny says, and then a few years later, she wound up dead, here in storybooke. Some people think Mr Gold did it, but there was never an inch of proof, and Belle, his wife, claims he was with her all night…"

"Christ, this town really is not what i thought it was."

"You should stick around, when you come back i mean, you'd love it…its full of so many mysteries and wonders, but i can't lie, i wish i was in your shoes, sometimes escaping would be nice, whilst there isn't anything interesting like that going on."

"I guess i will…"

Killian was still fighting with Schmee at the door, the small man was more trouble than not, and all the dwarves and sailors had gathered to see the speculation of it all unfold. He was kicking, screaming and bringing the whole gang to ahead.

"Bloody hell captain put me down."

His feet we're holding the door open, and he wouldn't let the captain kick him out, he had blocked the door completely. Killian was using all his energy to push open the door.

'Schmee, bloody hell lad come on, you've had way too much."

Granny appeared at the other side of the door.

"If you break my door, you are all done for…now move…"

Ruby and Emma cracked up laughing at the whole escapade as Killian put Schmee down, who decided it was best to leave, along with a few other drunk sailors who knew they wouldn't be welcome again if they didn't.

"Not funny Ruby, you are supposed to be making sure this doesn't happen."

"Sorry Granny."

Killan dusted himself down and walked back to the bar.

"Sorry for that Granny, i will make sure those sailors are swabbing the deck by morning."

"Oh you better or even you won't be setting foot in here…"

"Believe me, i humbly apologise."

Emma smirked at the formalities he was using as she sipped on her beer.

"Another pint?"

"Aye and it shall be my last before i retire, i have a rather lot of sailors to punish in the morning…"

"Man this is going to be heck of a first day…"

"Don't worry Swan, i will make sure your day goes well, plus you are with Tink, you are in safe hands."

Emma really didn't think she was in safe hands a all from how lax she seemed, but it did seem like she could clearly could get away with murder.

Killian finished his pint.

"Thank you Granny, Ruby, pleasure as always, and sorry for the rabble. Swan i shall see you on board my ship."

"Night Killian" said Ruby

"Night Captain."

"Sure…see you then."

* * *

The next Morning…

Emma woke up to the sound of her alarm, she couldn't believe the hour 8:00am and she couldn't believe how much she had drunk. Ruby really was a wild one after hours.

Emma groaned as she lifted her head off the pillow and rolled herself out of bed and straight into the shower and even that didn't wake her.

She began to get a clean set of clothes from her bag and began to pack her things to take to the ship.

Emma looked at the time, noticing that it was now 8:15am.

"Shit…"

Emma stumbled at the sight, she looked around the room for her jacket and threw it on, quickly straightening it out. She shoved her clothes and everything in her room in her bag, zipped it up and was out of the door and down the stairs of Granny's quicker than you could say good morning.

Within minutes, it wasn't long before Emma's yellow bug nearly went flying, especially around every single corner, she was close to taking out the playboy with his walking stick and blew of the hat of the grandmother as she took her grandson with her to school.

Emma took a deep breathe as she escaped the near miss and parked up at the docks. She had no idea what on Earth the day entailed, only she needed to report to Tinkerbell.

The time was 8:50am, she was clearly cutting it fine. She took out her shoulder bag, threw it over her shoulder and locked her car up. She ran up the docks, wheezing as she went, and she was nothing more than dying for a smoke.

Emma reached the end of the docks, up to the cruise ship. A group of people, along with Tink, were gathered together for induction day. Emma quickly snuck in the back as Tink was on her phone. Luckily she wasn't one to run Early.

"Alright…alright…it is now 9am sharp, it's time to get this show on the road…" Tinkerbell shouted.

She was given a clipboard by her assistant.

"Ok, when i call each role out, you will follow the assigned assistant and they will take you to your quarters for on board, where we begin induction. Ok we start with Chef's and Kitchen Hands…"

Emma stood and awaited her turn, she looked around and did not recognise a soul, of course everyone here was new, but she knew on board, she would see more faces from the diner last night, including Killian.

"Bar Staff…Kate Allan, Ben Carr, Jimmy, Dayton, , Ariel Kent, Secilia North, Merlin Parks, Lancelot Rose, Emma Swan…"

Emma heard her name and followed the others. A woman with bright red hair walked up to her.

"Hi i'm Ariel." she extended her arm.

"Emma, nice to meet you"

"So you are a waitress too?"

"Yes, i did want bar work but i guess i got her a little too late."

"Oh…"

"Nothing against being a waitress, i just have always worked in bars really."

"Stick to what you know right?, i agree i've been a waitress all my life."

"Cool

"I can't wait to get out on the sea…"

"Yeah, travelling is more what i am looking forward to."

"Oh yeah, the days off the ship, that should be awesome, especially if its on the beach, you really cannot beat a swim in the warm ocean."  
Emma laughed.

"Well, as long as we don't need to serve drinks whilst doing it…"

"Ditto on that."

The two of them followed the rest onto the ship and were shown to their quarters.

* * *

Elsewhere…

The dealers and his minions burst into the bar, with their fellow shipmate in tow. The group turned around and looked to see their colleague.

"Mike shit…Chris…you better call them…we need back up…"

"On it…"

Chris slipped away as the others all stood up together from their stools at the bar to face the dealers.

"Ah…so you must be this ones little friends huh?"

"You can talk, you're not exactly a giant yourself mate."

The sailors began to roll up their sleeves.

"You suppose i am meant to feel hurt by this?"

"Quit the small talk, and hand our friend over."

"Not going to be so simple sunshine…Mike here needs to help me find one of your guys so i can find someone who has stolen from me."

The dealers assistant cracked his knuckle.

"We don't do drugs, or deal in them…so i'm sorry but i aren't sure we will be able to help."

Chris came back with two men in toe.

"I think you are after me." it was August. "And if you think we are going to tell you where she is, you really have another thing coming."

The dealer grunted.

"Get them boys…"  
The cruise ship…

Emma was shown to her room, it was bigger than expected, she believed she had rented a flat a tiny bit smaller than this in New York.

"And this is your room Ms Swan…here is a map and your keys, so you can find your way back to your room and of course het in. you can bring your things here this evening. Do you have a Veichle or anything that needs looking after for the duration of the trip?" the woman gave her a set of keys the map.

"Yes, my yellow bug."

The woman took out some forms.

"Please fill these forms in and take it to the information desk at the information cebtre, just up the pier on the right tomorrow, we will arrange for your car to be stored in our secure car park for the duration of your trip."

"Thanks."

Emma raised there may still be traces of cocaine, or various drugs in her car, and really needed to get it cleaned up before that happened.

"Ok, there is a safe in your cupboard, you can put any valuable's in there, there is a small mini kitchen here for you and of course an en suite bathroom. Anything basic you will need will be provided, of course when the ship docks you can go off board and buy and store any food you wish in here. Things such as knives, alcohol that exceeded the recommended limit, no drugs, no guns…i'm sure you know the drill…"

"Yes, of course."

"Excellent, well, let's get you fitted for your uniform, you will be glad to know it is a trouser, vest jacket and white shirt kind of affair only for the dinner dances, the rest is a simple plain uniform."

Emma was taken back to the fitting area, she looked for Ariel but she couldn't see her at all. Emma knew she needed to keep making friends onboard, she needed people to distract her from the temptation of drugs, because no matter where you go, she would find a way and she could not get kicked off the boat.

"Ms Swan."

She was called for her fitting, she was taken into a room and measured for the right clothing. She stood on a pedestal in the middle of the room as the tailor measured her. She lifted up her arms, moved her legs so he could measure her inside leg length.

"Size 2 waist and shirt., 27" leg" the tailor said.

"Yes sir, Madam…"

Emma followed the man to get fitted, she wasn't quite comfortable, especially if they had to see her naked.

He took her to a changing booth and handed her the clothes.

"There you go madam, when you are dressed please come out and we will make sure the fit is just right."

Emma thought this was quite formal. She adhered, unzipping the bag she was given from her uniform and put on the uniform. It fit liked a glove and she laughed a little at how smart she looked.

"Dapper…" she muttered.

She came out of the booth and presented herself.

"Oh perfect…they will provide you with your day to day uniform back in the main room and then you must report back to the main court. Thank you Madam…" he walked off to the next person.

Emma turned around, changed and put her normal clothes and took her bag out with her to main hall.

She was given her uniform and told to join to take her forma uniform back to her quarters and change into her daily clothes for the training.

Emma walked out and back down the corridor, following the signs back to her quarters.

She was a little lost, she picked the map out of her back pocket and began to follow it. She was utterly buried in the map before she walked into someone.

"Oh…i'm sorry…Killian?"

He was dressed to the nines in his captain uniform.

"Well i did not expect to see you so soon love, and it appears you are lost…you are heading towards to captains quarters."

"Oh…no me either, crap…this ship is a maize."

"Where are you based, i will take you?"

"The bottom quaters, rooms 314 to 345."

"Follow me."

He extended out his arm, which his hand was note quite as it seemed, it was replaced with a hook.

"Oh my god.."

"Sorry…i forgot to mention that, this was an accident, lost my hand, a look makes it easier to steer the ship."

"Jesus…that must have hurt."

"It did, but not now love. I'll explain more later…we better get you back for your training."

"You really know everything aboard this ship don't you?"

"Of course, i am it's captain."

Emma laughed. "Still find it amusing."

"Funny love…really…well after you have finished how about i buy you another drink?"

"Well if you are offering"

"Then it's done."

The two of them walked off arm in arm back to her quarters. Killian waited at the top of the corridor.

"You get changed love, i'll wait here and i'll guide you back to the main hall."

"You really are a charmer."

"Gentleman would be the term you are after."

"If you are lucky…"

"I'll keep trying.."

Emma smirked. "No following."

"Like i said, i will wait here."

Emma walked down the corridor to her room, she couldn't help smiling but couldn't help wonder why this man was being so nice to her. I guess she wasn't used to it, after all the last nice guy she had met was a sailor, and before that it was Neil, something really was different about this town, and she really was starting to fall for it.

* * *

Elsewhere…

The dealer and his crew looked straight into the sailors eyes.

"Well if you won't tell me who she is, i guess we shall have to beat it out of you. Come on boys, time to party!"

The dealer and his gang ran at the sailors and the fight broke out in the bar, punches were thrown, chairs were smashed, blood was spilled.

August came fact to face with the dealer, he swung and hit the dealer on the chest.

"All you can do then eh sonny boy…"

"No, much better, i just thought i owed you a warm up."

"You'll regret that."

The two fought, punching and kicking, until the dealer threw a punch that came out of no where and August fell to the grown and blacked out.

His next memory was a mirror of his friends, he was in the chair wrapped in rope, blood dripping down his face.

"Now then…this little diary is interesting, date 23rd April, Come to bar, meet girl in yellow bug, her name is Emma Swan. It also has some diagram with her name and many things, drinking, loner, orphan, Mary and David Nolan, Henry Mills, cocaine…so it seems you were sent to meet this girl and she is now in the town of storybrooke…what are you…some investigator…?"

August looked down. He was beat, of course that is exactly who he was, but who hired him and knew all this information about Emma, well that, was a true mystery.


End file.
